Prince Alexander of Lovia
|religion=Atheist |language=English, Dutch, French |home= Noble City |placebirth= Noble City |datebirth=May 18, 1995 |datedeath= |placedeath= |function=Prince of Lovia Company owner }} Prince Alexander of Lovia or Alexander Glenn Noble (born May 18, 1995, Noble City) is a Lovian prince. Alexander is a member of the royal family of Lovia, and younger brother to former monarch Prince Dimitri. He is the son of Prince Thomas and Princess Sarah of Lovia and one of the seven great-grandchildren of King Arthur II. At nineteen years of age, he rarely participates in formal social events catered by the monarchy or the government, instead focusing on his personal activites. The Prince is a keen guitar player and an amateur singer. Heir to the throne until 2013, Alexander rejected the option to take the throne following his brother's abdication, and thus it passed to his second cousin Sebastian. Personal life Business Prince Alexander is the main shareholder in the Springles confectionery manufacturer, and he has a publicly known love for sweets. He used to have a great bond with his brother Dimitri, but the relationship was strained by a series of scandals Alexander was involved in starting in 2013. He used to actively manage his own company from an early age but as of 2013, he has handed over his function to senior members of his personnel. The prince remains the owner Springles. Alexander of Lovia said in an October 2012 interview his main reason to go into business was "to follow in his idol Christopher Costello's footsteps". Car crash In July 2013 the prince was involved in a publically-visible scandal in Koningstad, Brunant. The Prince was driving a rented sports car when he smashed the vehicle into a historic statue in a Grafstad plaza. The prince was photographed along with a woman, who some media, with tabloids in particular saying she is a call girl or stripper.Cape Times, 23 July 2013The Daily Post, 23 July 2013The National Post, 23 July 2013 There are some reports suggesting he may have been drunk behind the wheel, but police have not confirmed this.De Waarheid, 23 July 2013 Controversy Prince Alexander lately has become somewhat of a controversial figure. Known for his taste of fast and dangerous cars, beautiful and equally dangerous women, Alexander is known to lead a carefree playboy lifestyle. Starting in his late teenage years, the rebellious young prince regularly threw lavish parties in his Noble City apartment where he lived with a string of on-and-off girlfriends, some not exactly of reputable conduct. Having largely abandoned his work, familial and official affairs and duties, the prince nowadays largely focuses on his musical career, playing his guitar and singing in nightclubs. He often sings at the same parties he himself organizes. In 2013 he began acting on the hit Channel 5 series Posh... And Full of It. On January 25, 2014, Alexander was photographed leaving a motel with two escorts. Several women and one men came forward and discussed details of Alexander's lovelife in the newspapers. Among the details that became known: Prince Alexander enjoys dressing up like a woman, wears eyeliner and is addicted to at least half a dozen different types of drugs. He also allegedly "swings both ways". Relationships Prince Alexander of Lovia is known for his frivolous ways and his lack of common decency. He dates and sleeps around a lot and is rarely spotted out and about with the same partner more than once. His love life has been described as "extremely complicated" before, and the prince is a frequent visitor of brothels and escort services. He has been photographed in the company of ladies of the night, drag queens and various figures of dubious reputation. Alexander is known to be the first Lovian royal who is not straight. He has himself never commented on the matter, stating simply: "I just want to have fun". Ancestry * Note: Lavender colored boxes: Ruling Monarch of Lovia * Note: Cornsilk colored boxes: civilian References and notes See also * Personal page Alexander Alexander Alexander Alexander Alexander Category:Musician Category:Controversy Category:LGBT Lovian